This invention relates generally to devices for providing sexual stimulation, and, more specifically, to mechanized devices capable of reciprocating a glans engaging attachment to simulate sexual intercourse.
It is well recognized that the sexual drive is one of the most basic and urgent of all human drives. Over the years various devices have been utilized to aid in sexual encounters, e.g. dildos, ticklers, and the like. Many such devices are designed to be utilized directly in the sexual activity or as an adjunct to sexual intercourse. Other such devices, such as the exercise device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,985, are utilized to develop skills useful during sexual intercourse.
With the recent development and discovery of the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (A.I.D.S.) virus, many formerly sexually active people are attempting to abstain from sexual activity. The human sexual drive, however, is such that it cannot be ignored. It has been found that extended sexual frustration can lead to physiological and psychological problems which can negatively effect everyday life, work and social behavior.
Although condoms have been promoted as one method for protecting oneself against exposure to the A.I.D.S. virus, intercourse utilizing condoms is not 100% safe, even when properly used. The fear of contracting the A.I.D.S. virus, coupled with the inhibiting and perhaps demeaning prospect of asking prospective sex partners about his or her latest sexual contacts, is changing the way many people view their own human sexuality and their relationships with others.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sexual stimulation apparatus capable of providing a safe and hygienic sexual release, which also eliminates the fear of contracting communicable diseases such as A.I.D.S. or Venereal Disease. Such an apparatus should enable the user to achieve an orgasm without exchanging body fluids with a partner, and require minimum manipulation after being set up and adjusted to ones specific needs. Further, a sexual stimulation apparatus is needed which can be powered by ordinary household electrical current, is self-contained and lightweight, is easy to clean and store, and which can be used by males or females. Additionally, a sexual stimulation apparatus is needed which can be used to help overcome frigidity, or to facilitate the collection of semen for artificial insemination purposes. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.